The Glitch Effect 2: Hotel Transylvania
by Piece Bot
Summary: This is a direct continuation from The Glitch Effect. The Glitch Effect series will be about different crossovers being visited by Vanellope von Schweetz. In this story Vanellope gets thrown into the world of Hotel Transylvania, literally!
1. Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!

**Title: The Glitch Effect: Hotel Transylvania**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, MY LITTLE: PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, OR HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA BELONGS TO SONY PICTURES ANiMATION.**

**A/N: That's a long disclaimer right? Parts of this story will take place in My Little Pony but will mostly take place in Wreck-It Ralph and Hotel Transylvania. For the rest of The Glitch Effect series Vanellope will be aged up to around 17.**

* * *

**Two hours later …**

**In someplace or other (again) …**

**Vanellope's POV**

I groggily got up from my fall and looked around. I felt vibrations and I heard a car coming. I quickly rolled into some bushes and I saw it come by. It looked like a hearse that was driven by a pumpkin head. I decided to follow and I quickly grabbed onto the back of the hearse so that I can see where it was going. Inside I could hear wolf howls. I heard the ground open up and the hearse drove into the ramp-like opening. We ended up in a stone tunnel that eventually led out into a vista of open waters and rolling hills. When I looked up I saw a castle that was filled with _monsters_. I fearfully ducked and hoped they wouldn't see me. The hearse stopped in front of the entrance and it began to shake. I peeked around the side and I saw a whole pack of wolf-kids hurriedly get out, followed by their parents. 'Okay that's weird' I saw the dad get out a wallet and paid the pumpkin-head driver while saying: "Yeah it's a mess back there." He walked to the front doors and went in. I got off the back and I followed suit. I got in and I saw everyone looking up at a T.V. screen. It was showing what looked like a music video. I quietly got into a shadowy corner and watched the T.V. (A/N: You can go to this link: watch?v=TYzQm3O-9aU to watch the video)

_**Dracula's POV**_

_Johnny slid on stage and started singing:_

**_I thought I found a love but she was just a fling_**

**_And then I met a girl and found a different thing_**

**_It's like you're hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string_**

**_Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing_**

**_It was a thing called a Zing and I wanted to sing_**

**_And listen to the ballads of a man named Sting_**

**_Lady looks in your eyes and its suddenly Spring_**

**_Like when Nala looked at Simba in the_ Lion King**

_At this Frankie started to rub Wayne's belly and in turn he scratched the record then Murray started to sing in a really high-pitched voice:_

**_Zingin' in the air and I don't have a care_**

**_I'm winging from the zing that we share_**

_Then Mavis started to sing:_

**_Zingin' in the rain now I'm feelin' no pain_**

**_It's a real time for celebratin'_**

**'_Cause you're my ZING_**

_I rose up out of the crowd on table number 23 and I went up to the stage._

"_Drac, you ready to throw down?" Johnny asked me._

"_No, no, I just came closer to hear you better."_

"_Come on, just give it a try!"_

"_All right, maybe just a little." At that I grabbed the microphone and I started to rap:_

**_So listen all you Zingers from here to Beijing_**

**_You'd better get ready to crash the box Spring and get ready to cling_**

**'_Cause if love was money you'd be yelling cha-ching_**

**_Next to a Zing Cupid's love arrow's a bee sting!_**

**_It was a Zing and zag and a zingidy-dee_**

**_And there was only one lady in the Zing for me_**

**_You better know one thing the only bling you gonna sling_**

**_In a Zing is a wedding ring!_**

_I froze everyone and I stood for the applause. I unfroze them and Murray and Mavis sung:_

**_Zingin' in the air_**

_I froze them and I sung:_

**_Now I don't have a care_**

**_I'm winging from the Zing that we share_**

**_Zingin' in the rain now I'm feeling no pain_**

_I unfroze them and they sung:_

**_It's a real time for celebratin'_**

**'_Cause you're my ZING_**

_We all walked onto the floating tables that were lined up and we all sung:_

**_Feel the Zing y'all ba-da-bing y'all_**

**_Gonna knock ya right outta that ring y'all!_**

**_Better ring y'all better pay attention to the Undead King y'all!_**

**_Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Hey!_**

**_Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!_**

**Vanellope's POV**

I really like that song. I stayed in the shadows and I sneaked around the lobby. I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidently bumped into the wolf-man. I screamed and ran for it. I ended up outside. I saw a cloud of sand come towards me and I ran around the side of the building. I bumped into an ordinary-looking girl.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Vanellope von Schweetz."

"Are you royalty?"  
"I guess you could say that. Who are you?"

"My name is Mavis Dracula."

"D-d-dracula?" I stuttered fearfully. I heard all the stories about him and I was scared to say the least.

"Don't worry. The stories are just blown-up rumours." She showed her fangs and I started to cry.

"Why are you crying? Why don't you come back with me to my room?" I nodded and she transformed into a bat, picked me up and flew me to her room. Which was about five stories up the side of the building. She dropped me on the floor and she turned back to herself. There was knock on the door.

"Mavey-Wavey. You in there?"

"It's my dad, quick hide!" She shoved me under her bed and I heard her open the door. I peeked out from under her bed. I saw a really tall guy that towered over her.

"Is there someone in there with you?"

"No no I'm just talking to myself as usual."

"You know that's the first sign of madness right?"

"Yes dad I know." She closed the door and came up to me. I got up and rubbed my bruised side.

"Was that Dracula?"

"Yes." She sighed

"So Dracula's really your dad?" I shuddered.

"Why don't we go down to the lobby and you can meet the rest of the gang?" We exited her room and went down the hallway. We passed by some maids that looked like witches and we just keeped walking. 'Apparently they're the staff.' We passed by rooms and the shrunken heads that were on the doorknobs kept saying "Do not disturb!" We kept walking down hallway after hallway after hallway.

"This is a big hotel." I commented.

"Yeah. My dad used to have this place as a refuge for monsters, you know as a safe haven, but now everything's changed thanks to Johnny." She seemed wistful when she said that part. We got down to the lobby and I saw all the monsters talking.

"Johnny!" Mavis ran up to an orange curly-haired boy. She hugged him and he hugged her back.  
"Where have you been?"

"Oh you know. Here, there, everywhere." He gestured all around him.

"Hey Johnny! Welcome back!" That wolf-man I saw before waved to Johnny.

"Incoming express mail!" A mummy had a couple of boxes on his shoulders and he slammed them down. A couple of "OW!" came from the boxes.

"Well it looks like everyone's here. WELCOME TO HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!"

**Ponyville …**

**Ralph's POV**

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea." I looked around and I could see a group of ponies was crowded around something.

"What's over there?" We walked over and when we got there I saw a kart. Vanellope's kart. I heard Felix howl. I turned around and I saw Sergeant Calhoun. She was still.

"No." I turned back to the kart and I started to cry. The group of ponies turned around and gasped when they saw us.

"Who are you?" A lavender pony asked.

"My name's Wreck-It Ralph and his name's Fix-It Felix Jr." I pointed over to Felix.

"Are you friends of Vanellope's?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"She was here just a few hours ago."

"We missed her!" She pointed to a hole in the ground.

"What's down there?"

"Your doom!"

"Ralph look out!" Felix shouted. I turned around and saw King Turbug. I gasped and he pushed me into the hole. I hit solid ground and I blacked out.

* * *

**This is the only song in the series but that's because I really like this song. The song featured in this chapter is called The Zing from the movie Hotel Transylvania. Ralph is somewhere else. He ended up in a different place than Vanellope. We'll get back to him in the next story of the Glitch Effect. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. New Powers

**Chapter 6: New Powers**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK-IT RALPH, HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY. HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA BELONGS TO SONY PICTURES ANiMATION.**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

"Well it looks like everyone's here. WELCOME TO HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!" I looked over and I saw Dracula. I looked back down to Mavis and she gestured me over. I walked down the stairs and I bumped into something.

"Hey! Watch it!" A pair of floating glasses glared at me.

"Sorry." I hurriedly went down and I went up to Mavis.

"Jonny, this is Vanellope. Vanellope, this is Jonny." We greeted each other and she introduced me to the mummy from before, who was Murray, the guy who looked like he was sewn together is Frankenstein but everyone calls him Frank, the wolf-man who came out of the hearse, his name is Wayne, and the invisible man whom everyone calls Griffin. Last of all she introduced me to her dad.

"Dad, this is Vanellope. Vanellope, this is my dad, Dracula."

"How do you do Vanellope?" I shook his hand.

"Uh, I'm good. Are you going to suck my blood?"

"No, no I'm not going to do that. Why don't I show you to your room?  
"Um, I'd rather let Mavis do it." She came up and walked to my room, which just happened to be next to hers. My room had a mirror, bed, all the usual stuff so it was nothing special. After I looked around my room I laid down to have a nap.

**Ponyville …**

**Felix's POV**

"Ralph!" I shouted and I saw King Turbug push him into the hole. I ran up to it and I thought I saw what looked like a person dragging him away but the hole had vanished.

"What happened to the hole?"

"It vanished and now … what to do with you?" King Turbug came up to me. He picked me up and I saw something happen. He started to shift between King Turbug/King Candy and Turbo.

"What's happening?" He screamed. I looked behind him and I saw Calhoun. She was struggling to sit up while aiming her gun at Turbo, but instead of lasers coming out of the gun a stream of green _pixels_ were coming out of the barrel. The pixels were making him switch between all of his forms. He screamed one last time and winked out of existence, hopefully for good this time. As Turbo winked out of existence she fell back to the ground. I ran up to her but it seems like she was sleeping. Her chest was barely moving.

"Is there a hospital nearby?"

**Hotel Transylvania …**

**Vanellope's POV**

The nap felt good. I woke up and I looked out the window. It was dark outside. I went out the door to the hallway. I walked in and I felt something sticky under my shoe. I looked under my shoe and I saw some green _pixels_. 'Why are pixels sticky? They're not meant to be sticky.' I looked down the hall and I saw _him_. 'Oh hell. He cannot be here.' I ran down the other way and as I turned the corner I bumped into Jonny.

"Hey. Vanellope was it?" I nodded.

"Why are you running?"

"I thought something was chasing me."

"Yeah?" He checked around the corner and before I could stop him he walked around it. I followed him and there was … nothing.

"There's nothing-" I screamed and Turbug bit his head off. I cried and ran back around the corner, down the hall, through the lobby and outside. I breathed heavily and I started to walk around the cemetery. I saw Mavis and I couldn't tell her what happened to Jonny. I walked up to her and I could see that she was talking to Jonny? 'Okay. This is weird.' I tapped Mavis on the shoulder and she turned around. But she had the face of Turbug. 'Oh man. Here we go again.' I woke up in a sweat. I gulped and looked out the window. It was dark. 'Please don't the nightmare be true' I walked outside and I felt something sticky under my foot. 'Oh hell.' I checked under it and I saw that it was sticky green goo. I sighed in relief and I proceeded to walk down the hall. I slipped and fell. As I got up I saw green pixels everywhere. 'What's happening?' I walked around and I could still _feel_ the floor of the carpeted hallway but all I could see was green pixels. Mavis came around the corner and she looked like a whole bunch of 0s and 1s.

"Vanellope?"

"Yeah?" I said slowly as I was still trying to work out what was happening with my sight. I put my hand up in front of my face and I saw that it was normal. Not 1s and 0s at all.

"Mavis can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Can you see a whole bunch of 1s and 0s when you look at me?"

"No why?"  
"Because that's what it looks like when I look at you."

"Okay now that is weird." She started to walk up the wall and on top of the ceiling as well.

"You know what's weird? That." I pointed at her as she walked around on the ceiling.

"I'm a vampire. It's one of my many vampire powers." I simply nodded and walked round some more. I saw a little chef come up to me and scream that I was human. I told him that I wasn't but he kept saying that I was. Eventually suits of armor came and said

"Quasimodo Wilson. You're under arrest. Come with us." They took him away and I kept walking around. I keep seeing green pixels everywhere. It must be a new glitch thing. I saw Frank and he started to say something but I couldn't hear him over the ringing in my ears. 'When was there ringing in my ears?" I kept shaking my head and said that I needed to get some air. I felt a huge gust of wind come up and carry me away to somewhere.

"HELP!" I screamed but no-one could hear me.

* * *

**What's happening to Vanellope? Let's find out in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome.**


	3. WHAT'S HAPPENING?

**Chapter 7: WHAT'S HAPPENING!?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, WRECK-IT RALPH OR HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA. MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST/HASBRO. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY. HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA BELONGS TO SONY PICTURES ANiMATION**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

The wind dumped me somewhere but luckily it was still on the cemetery. I got up and I limped my way around the cemetery back to the hotel. My clothes were torn and I kept seeing green pixels. 'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY SIGHT!?' I screamed inside my head. I trudged up the steps and to my surprise the lobby was empty. My ears were still ringing so I couldn't hear anyone or anything. So when Mavis ran up to me I kept walking. I told her that I couldn't hear anything. He went away and she came back with a pen and some paper. I nodded my thanks and I wrote on it.

"Do you know where everyone is?"

She wrote back: "Outside looking for you. I'll tell them that I found you." She handed me the pad and I went upstairs to my room. 'Okay, I can't hear because of this stupid ringing and I can't see in colours anymore except for when I look at myself. I can see in green and black, a whole bunch of 1s and 0s whenever I look at people and green pixels everywhere else. I think I'm slowly degrading.' I nodded as that was the only plausible explanation I could give myself. I got up and started to pace around the room. Before I knew it I was stuck on the ceiling.

"MAVIS!" I yelled even though I couldn't hear myself. She raced into my room and looked around. When she saw me on the ceiling she started laugh. I crossed my arms and asked her what was so funny. She responded but obviously I couldn't hear her. She grabbed the pad that I dropped, walked up to me via the wall and handed it to me.

"I'm laughing because you're part vampire."

"What?" I sat down on the ceiling in disbelief. "What's happening to me?"

"How old are you?" She wrote on the pad.

"I'm 17."

"That's the age when everything starts to kind of kick in."

"How can I be part vampire? I'm a video game character. I can't be part vampire." I got up and walked out the window, up to the roof and I began to think. 'I didn't even know my parents before I was programmed to be, feel and sound like a nine-year old girl. Ever since I glitched out at the game entrance I found I started to be and feel different. Like I was growing. I know it's weird but that's what it feels like. In no time at all I grew into a 17-year old, the proper age I'm meant to be." As I mulled it over Wayne shouted up to me from down below. I leaned over and I found I could hear again. I waved and proceeded to walk down the side of the building. But instead of doing that I jumped down and I managed to swing myself into my room. Mavis just stood there shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing" We walked down the hallway and into the lobby. I told Mavis everything that had happened and she seemed okay with it. I even told her that I thought I was degrading but she waved that aside. I walked up to Wayne and told him that he called for me.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you would like a kart. I found it in the cemetery a few hours ago."  
"Yes! I would love to have it!" He showed me where it was and I couldn't believe it. It was the kart that's been with me ever since Ralph and I made it. It's the exact same one.

"Do you know where I can get some candy?"

"No. You'll have to ask Dracula for that." I nodded and rolled it around to the back of a tombstone that had the name _Vanilla von Schweetz_ on it. The name seemed familiar. I thought back and I remembered King Candy saying it once. I then noticed the inscription underneath: _A good mother and wife. You will always be with us Vanellope._ I backed away from it and I ran to find Dracula. I found him talking with one of the guests about plumbing or something. I patiently waited for them to finish talking and I went up to him.

"Dracula, can I show something?"

'Of course." I led him back to the grave.

"Do you know what this means?" I pointed to the grave and I heard him gasp.

"How did you find this?"

"I found it while rolling my kart around the back of the tombstone."

"I've got some news to tell you about your mum. She didn't want me to tell you this unless you come here unannounced, which I suppose you, have. You see, your mother was my sister." He bowed his head and I ran to find Mavis.

"Mavis, you have to talk your dad about something." I left her to it and I ran back up to my room where I cried.

**Ponyville Medical …**

**Felix's POV**

I stood by Calhoun's bed and I watched her monitor beep. I've sat here for days just hoping for her to wake up. She murmured in her sleep a few times but she didn't wake up. I heard her murmur in her sleep again and my face grew hopeful. She didn't wake up.

**Game Central Station …**

**Normal POV**

The Nice-Landers have abandoned their game and watched helplessly as their game was unplugged. Due to the absence of Vanellope and Sergeant Calhoun, Sugar Rush and Hero's Duty were both unplugged.

**Hotel Transylvania …**

**Vanellope's POV**

I felt something switch off inside of me and I shuddered. The connection that I had whenever I thought of home had been severed. Sugar Rush has been unplugged. Mavis stepped inside my room and I still saw her as a whole bunch of 1s and 0s.

"Dad told me about your mum." She leaned over and hugged me and I felt grateful for it. She left and I began to cry over the loss of my home this time. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**DAMN! There games have been unplugged because of their unexplained absences. If Vanellope hadn't found that stupid game entrance then none of this would have happened. Reviews are welcome.**


	4. The Pain! The PAIN!

**Chapter 8: The Pain! The PAIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA OR WRECK-IT RALPH. HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA BELONGS TO SONY PICTURES ANiMATION. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: Let's just assume that Sergeant Calhoun wakes up and she and Felix live together forever after. Ralph is still stuck somewhere. We'll find out in the next story.**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

I woke up and looked around. I could still see in green pixels. 'Damn. I was hoping it would go away with my sleep.' I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." I let Mavis in and she looked like she was about to crack up.

"What's funny this time?"

"Look at yourself." She burst out laughing and rolled around on the carpet. I did as she said and I realized I was back on the ceiling _right above my own bed!_

"Ah!" I lost my balance and fell. Luckily I was right on top of my bed.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we go onto the roof?" She nodded and I swung myself out of the window. I landed on the side of the wall, near the roof, and I jumped the rest of the way.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Swing out of the room like that?"

"Dunno. It just came naturally."

"Huh." I noticed the sun coming up and I watched it rise. It was beautiful. The sun was rising over the hills in the distance and I smelt something burning. I sniffed for the source and I realised it was me! I jumped out of the sun's rays and I hid behind the chimney stack with Mavis. We peeked around the side and we watched it rise until it was clear of the hills then it hit me and I fell down, writhing in pain.  
"Vanellope?"

"GET … HELP!" I watched Mavis run down into the hotel as I writhed in pain on the roof.

**Mavis POV**

I watched Vanellope writhe in pain on the roof and I quickly did as she asked. The only person I could think of was my dad so I ran to him. I supersped my way down the side of the building, into the cemetery and I got to the place where dad normally hangs out. At the monster festival. I got up to him and I pulled into an overhang that cast a shadow. I caught my breath and told him what had happened. He went back to the hotel while I caught my breath.

**Vanellope's POV**

I heard pounding feet and I looked up to see Dracula come to me. He picked me up and gently laid me down in my bed. He wordlessly went to get something. I looked at myself and I could see degree three burns all over me. I went into shock and I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. I could barely breathe. Dracula came back and saw what was happening to me. He had some ointment and applied where the burns were worst. Mavis came in but by then I was unconscious.

**Two days later …**

**Vanellope's POV**

"Oh thank God! You're awake." Mavis said happily.

"Ugh. How long was I out?"

"About two days."

"TWO DAYS!"

"Yeah." Mavis said cringing a little bit.

"Oh yeah. In all the excitement I forgot to ask Dracula about something."

"What did you want to ask?" Dracula said. He walked in and I saw something in his hand.

"Do you know where I can get some candy?"

"Candy? Why would you want candy?"

"Fuel for my kart."

"Oh. I'll go get you some. How many do you need?"

"I need about ten bucket-loads of candy."

"That much? Okay. Ten bucket-loads it is." He went away to get them and I noticed something different about Mavis. I could see her normally again. In colour. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything's fine." Before she could protest I began to get up but I cringed in pain as I got back into a sitting position. Dracula came back with a few suits of armor to carry the buckets.

"Thanks." I got them to follow me, cringing in pain the whole way, to where I stashed my race-kart. I told them to leave the buckets with me and the suits went away.

"Do you know anyone here who likes go-kart racing?"

"Yeah, I think Jonny does." I nodded and I began to put five buckets of candy in the tank and I put the other five in the back compartment.

"Can you get Jonny for me please?" She went away to get him. As I waited for them to get back I was wondering how I was going to tell them about me leaving.

"You wanted me?"

"Hm. Do you like go-karts?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you think you can find one?"

"Uh ... Yeah I think I can."

"Good. Find one and bring it back here so that we can have a race." He went off with Mavis in tow and they both went off to find some karts.

"Hey Dracula?"

"Yes …"

"Do you think you can find about eight more karts? I want this to be real race." He nodded and went off to do what I asked. I sat down on the hood and waited.

**Two hours later …**

**Vanellope's POV**

I saw Jonny and Dracula bringing the karts. Jonny and Mavis had one and Dracula had about eight. They were all driving towards me. I saw Dracula in one, Wayne in another, Frank, Murray, and suits of armor in the other four karts. Dracula's kart was all black, like him and it had cobwebs on the engine. Wayne's kart was furry, no surprises there, and it also had a spot just in front of him. In the spot sat Winnie, his only girl pup. Murray's was in the shape of a pyramid lying down. It had sand streaming off the sides. Frank's was a mish-mash of parts thrown together, sort of like him. The suits of armor all had the same. Metal. Jonny's was interesting, his kart had room for his backpack, snacks and other assorted things. His kart was painted blue and orange, an odd choice for colours. Mavis's kart was black with a few pink strips thrown in as well. When they all got to me I said:

"Well, who's ready for a race?"

* * *

**Well, who's ready for a race? I know I am. Reviews are welcome.**


	5. The Hotel Transylvanian Race

**Chapter 9: The Hotel Transylvanian Race**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA OR WRECK-IT RALPH. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY. HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA BELONGS TO SONY PICTURES ANiMATION.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this part of The Glitch Effect series. I won't be writing anymore chapters because I'll be at school in a few days. I only write during school holidays and weekends.**

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

As we wait at the starting line I thought 'I'll show them my power. They'll be surprised when they see it.'

"Ready. Set. GO!" A suit of armor yelled and we raced off. In the lead was Dracula, followed by Mavis, followed by me and behind me I saw Jonny, Murray, Wayne and the suits of armor. What did they expect? Driving big chunks of metal. I kept my eyes on the road and I veered around some tombstones. I looked ahead and I saw Dracula disappear. 'Hmm, now where's he going?' I managed to race past Mavis and I followed Dracula into the hole. It looked like a ramp into underneath the castle. I looked behind me and I saw everyone following me. 'This must be where the race starts to get interesting.' I grinned and I raced into the opening.

I saw fires streaming out of holes in the walls on either side of me but they came out at varying intervals, whenever a flame came near me I glitched. I managed to glitch onto the ceiling and rode it all the way but I didn't see a trap. The ceiling had spikes on it. I gasped and glitched back down onto the floor but it cost me some time. I'm now behind the suits of armor, dead last. I fumed and I randomly started to glitch (A/N: Don't you love it?) all around the place.

I glitched onto the back of a suit of armor, nearly on top of Murray, nearly on top of Wayne, almost headlong into Frank and I nearly toppled Mavis's kart over. I glitched to the front of the race but Dracula was nowhere in sight. 'Where did he go?' I checked behind and I saw a lot of destruction but thankfully everyone was okay. 'Oops.' I grinned and raced ahead looking for Dracula.

"Surprise!" I glanced up and I saw King Turbug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why to kill you of course. I've already killed old Dracula but that was easy. I just had to intercept him as he was getting your candy. I pushed him out into the sun and kept him there. He burned to death. It was beautiful."

"You MONSTER!" I raced away, tears in my eyes. I didn't know where I was going and I hit a dead end. I looked around and it was the end of the corridor. 'Now where are we going to go?' The floor opened beneath me and I fell through directly into the lobby! I have no idea how the track ended up here but maybe it twirled up, around and through the hotel except maybe we hadn't noticed it. Heh. I shrugged and kept on racing. I went around some shocked-looking customers and everyone else followed behind me. I checked behind and I saw Jonny gear up his kart and he shot forward, went past me and out through the front doors. I shook my head and followed him. As I'm about to go through the front doors my engine stalled. I checked the fuel gauge and I found out that it was empty. I ran around to the back compartment and pulled out my five left-over buckets of candy.

I chucked them into the tank and hopped back into my kart. By this time everyone has gone past me. I revved it up and shot off the mark. Thanks to the extra bucket of candy I found my kart sped up. It got so much speed that I broke the sound barrier and the candy barrier. By breaking the candy barrier I got a glimpse of Game Central Station and saw everyone from _Hero's Duty, Sugar Rush _and _Fix-It Felix Jr._ standing around the station. I looked on in despair but then it was gone. I also caught a glimpse of Ralph. It looked like he was in a building somewhere. But before I could get a better look My vision started to blur and I raced forward. I couldn't even turn my head.

I shot past Mavis, Jonny, Murray, Frank, Wayne, the suits of armor and King Turbug. He didn't see me flash past as his eyes were glued to the road. I got _far_ and I mean _far_. I think I went around the hotel at least twice before my kart slowed down back to its normal speed. I shook my head, trying to decipher the images I saw. I knew that I _Sugar Rush_ had been unplugged but I didn't know about the others getting unplugged. Where was Ralph? That building looked like it was in New York. But I could sift through the images later. I have a race to win.

I checked the scoreboard they had placed out for the race and it looked like I was in front. I had one more lap to go while the others had two laps to go. I confidently went through the track once more when I saw something unusual in the lobby. There was no-one in sight. Not even Quasimodo and his infernal rat Esmeralda. But there was one person in the lobby. In fact it wasn't even a person; it was a cross between a Cy-Bug and _him_. King Turbug. He watched me go by but he didn't do anything. He just watched me go by. I looked weirdly back at him and I went off to finish the race. I got the finish line and I won! But I had to go back to see King Turbug.

I turned my kart around and headed off back to the lobby. When I got inside though King Turbug wasn't there, everyone was back. I got back to my kart, had one more glance at the lobby just to be sure, and I went back to the finish line to welcome everyone on a fantastic race. When everyone got thre Dracula was nowhere to be seen. I pulled Mavis aside and told her all about King Turbug and what he had done to Dracula. She started to break down in tears and while everyone was trying to comfort her I broke the candy barrier again and headed off to where Ralph was.

* * *

**So … this Glitch Effect story is finally done. The next story will take place in New York but who has found Ralph? We'll find out in the next story till then. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
